


Black As The Wind, Blue As The Sea

by Nezumimurasaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Death, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Meenah are the best nemeses, it is them. Meenah likes that she can stab John all she wants. John likes getting stabbed. They both like being in hate with each other. Featuring a cameo by Karkat (I'm so turned on right now... I need an adult, no, a different adult!) Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black As The Wind, Blue As The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odditycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/gifts).



> Warning! here be smutt and death! If you are squicked by blood, tentibuldges, and rough sex, move on!

"Damn nubs... that kid is hot as shell when he's bleedin out..."  
Karkat rolled his eyes at Meenah, But he had to admit that the boy on the ground, leaking red onto the marble tiles, and twitching a bit was... kinda hot when he was mad? Sorta arousing when his vitals were about to shut off? Not that it would happen, obviously. Being shived by your kismesis was neither just nor heroic. He'd be back. Of course, this was what seemed to delight Meenah the most. No need to play with her kismesis with kid gloves. John Egbert was the sturdiest guy they knew.  
Just as he was thinking this, tiny blinking fireflies started to appear and coalesce around John. The light got brighter and brighter, till you could no longer see the young man under it, then blinked off all at once. John stood up and bounced towards where Meenah was standing, his stupid wind sock god tier hood trailing behind him like the tail of an excitable labradoodle.  
He grabbed the seatroll by her bling and dragged her into a fierce and slightly bloody kiss. Karkat looked away, embarrassed that the universe, any universe, had to witness something so gut churning yet arousing as the heir of breath and the heir to the Beforan throne enthusiastically hate macking.  
John growled, breaking the kiss and grinning up at Meenah, as if they were just playing a game of tag."That was fun... but I bet you can't do it again... Batterwitch."  
She reached around him and dug her sharp claws into his rear. "Oh like shell I can't, blueboy. I'll hit you so hard it'll knock these stupid Pjs right off this hot ass of yours."  
Karkat was done... he had seen enough... this was going from uncomfortably hot to well... even more uncomfortably hot. He sidled out of the room, and they didn't even seem to notice.  
John broke first, cracking up, his head falling forward onto Meenah's shoulder. "Oh man! did you see the look on his face? We are the best nemeses ever. It is us."  
"Fool looked like he was gonna need a pail in his pants! Hah!" She slid backward a step and let John fall to the floor with a loud "Oof!"  
He got to his feet and lunged for her, getting a hold of one of her braids, wrapping it round his hand in a smooth motion, then tugging her close again."Oh no... I'm not done with you yet. Get back over here."  
She squeaked in surprise, and immediately regretted the supremely un-condecension-like sound.  
He laughed, and in a flash, she had her 2x3dent in her hand and shoved up under his chin. "You laughing at me, small fry?"  
John's eyes danced and he called his hammer to hand. "I don't see any other jokes around here."  
They were nose to nose, her hair wrapped round his hand, her trident pressing into his flesh, letting out a trickle of red, his hammer poised to strike at any moment. The air between them was alternately cooled and heated by their shared breath. John's pupils were blown wide with lust, and Meenah's every exhale was accompanied by an aroused chirp.  
John let his eyes flick down to the 2x3dent and he smirked. "You know, if we keep using weapons, we're just going to keep killing each other before we can get to the good stuff." He gave her hair a tug for emphasis.  
She cocked her head, considering. She loved stabbing this fucker, but she also wanted to wrestle him down and use him for the world's cutest hatepail. "OK. But we put em away on the count a three."  
His smile widened and he nodded. "One."  
She removed her weapon from under his chin. She gave it a flashy spin. "Two."  
He raised an eyebrow and gave his hammer a similar twirl, which she had to grudgingly admit was impressive, relative weight of the weapons considered. "Three."  
Both of their weapons disappeared, leaving behind only the faint smell of ozone.  
John gave her a nasty smile and she remembered, too late, that he still had a hold on her braid. He used it to throw her in a graceful arc, landing in a much less graceful heap. He was on her in a twinkling, pinning her face down to the ground and tugging at the waist of her trousers. He worked them down and tossed them aside, before giving her ass a stinging slap.  
"Oh shell nah..." She bucked up, tossing him across the room, and pounced, hands pinning his shoulders neatly to the floor. "I'm in charge here, Blue. I'm gonna say who gets stripped." She pressed harder with her left hand, and let her right wander down his chest, and slide between his deliciously warm skin and the top of his trousers. She smiled wickedly. "Ohhh... nasty buoy... not wearin' any drawers under yo PJs..." She gave his already hard cock a squeeze.  
John's eyes widened but he groaned at her touch, so cold, and steely solid.  
She flipped him over and shoved his face down against the cold marble. He knew if he didn't turn the tables soon she was going to be in charge for this round, and he just couldn't abide letting this witch be in charge of anything. He kicked out at her, connecting with her chest, she let go of him with a sharp exhale. He crawled away, tried to get to his feet, and fell forward, feet tangled hopelessly in his pajama bottoms.  
She stalked towards him, the chitter of anger and the chirp of delighted arousal making her speech a little more difficult than usual to understand. "I TOLD you I was gonna use you as my bucket. But you jus' didn't listen." She grabbed him again, one arm round his waist like an iron seatbelt, her free hand pealing off his clothes like so much fruit rind. She dropped him to the ground and then used her foot to hold him in place. He could hear her shimmy out of her pants with a satisfied sigh. "Gonna fuck you good, Blue. Gonna make you scream mah name."  
She knelt, with a leg on either side of his hips, her hand an impossible weight on his back, considering the size of her, not much taller than him, made of iron bars and a few spartan curves. He could feel her bulge squirming against his ass.  
In a desperate bid to not lose, he arched back and headbutted her, the back of his head hitting her nose with a sharp crack. She fell back and off of him, hissing and holding her hand to her face, fuchsia blood dribbling between her fingers. "Yer gonna pay for that."  
"Nope!" Said John, cheerfully, and advanced on her. She crab-walked back from him, but again, her braids were her downfall, because all he had to do was step on them to stop her in her tracks, tugging at her own built in leashes. "You know, I never figured why you don't just cut these off..." He tugged her closer, using the stands as a bridle. "They're an awful liability."  
"Fuck you, Blue" She spat, and managed to spray tyrian blood in his face.  
"No, I think it's me that's going to be doing the fucking here..." He secured his one handed grip on both her braids, then grabbed her struggling legs, lifting them to his shoulder. He edged close, and slid into her with a satisfied sigh. She was cool, and soft, and very very wet. Her bulge waved ineffectually in the air as he pushed deeper into her nook. Her breath was coming in hitches and chirping moans. He knew it hurt, as a human cock is a lot more firm, and a lot less flexible than a troll's bulge, but he also knew she liked it. She stopped struggling and rocked against him, her sharks teeth nibbling her lower lip.  
"Fuck yea, blue... Oh cod... don't you fuckin' dare stop or I will keelhaul you..."  
He could feel himself getting close, as keyed up as their last few rounds of kill or be kill had left him. He ground deep into her and came with a groan. At the same time, she arched, the release of fluid tripping the delicate tripwires of her own orgasm. She lay there, panting, a beautiful sight. He pulled out slowly, and giggled. "Looks like you were the bucket this time."  
She opened one eye and growled at him. Before he could react, she was back on top of him. He felt slow and lazy from the orgasm, and he couldn't seem to get a hold of her enough to throw her off. She got him on his front in a matter of moments, and was hoisting his rear into the air, shoving her finger, slicked with his own come, deep into his ass. "Like I said, Blue... You are MY bucket."  
She shifted and he felt the tip of her bulge worm its way into him, lashing and seeking, filling him up. Like a finger, it was prehensile, and could wind deep inside, and once it was all the way in, it felt like it swelled up a little, holding him open and helpless under her. She bit into his shoulder, hard, her chirps and growls merging into an aroused noise only an angry troll cam make.  
"You are mine and I will do what I want with you. And right now... I wanna make you pay for thinking you can get the best of me..." She pumped in and out of him, over and over, all the while biting and scratching his back and shoulders till blood was pooling on the floor under him, making his hands slip and slide every time he tried to get them under him, to try and buck her off.  
She shuddered above him, her arm snaking round his wast to lift him, bouncing him up and down on her bulge. "Fuck yea blue... gonna make you ahhh... gonna make you my lil bucket buoy..." She pushed even deeper in, and as he felt her genetic material filling him, there was a flash of gold in her free hand, and then nothingness.  
John woke to Meenah curled satisfied next to him, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette, her 2x3dent still dripping red. She noticed his eyes were open and grinned her shark grin. "Come on ovah here and give me some sugar, luv."  
He rolled his eyes and flopped onto her stomach, never one to turn down a post-sex cuddle. "I thought we said no weapons this time."  
"Nah ah. We said we'd never get to the good part with weapons. But we got there soo..."  
"Yea yea... " He grabbed the cigarette from her and tossed it across the room. "Those things are gonna kill you. Only I get to kill you" He grumbled.  
"Don't make me stab you again..."  
He laughed, and kissed her nose. "Like you need an excuse."

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a different fill, but as my computer died on me, I had to bash this out right quick. The other (Multi chapter) fill will come along as soon as I can get to it again.


End file.
